This invention relates to an in-vehicle telescoping arm device attached to the vehicle via a base and a fixed mounting element so the arm can swivel horizontally and/or vertically on the fixed mounting. The arm device can lift, via a hook and winch structure, objects to be stored into the storage area of the vehicle, e.g. the trunk of an automobile, the storage area of a jeep or enclosed truck or van or a pick-up truck or boat, and deposit such objects therein or thereon. The device can also lift such objects out of the storage area of the vehicle and deposit them to a desired place such as a platform, a dolly, the ground and other places which are remote from the vehicle.
The device is thus useful for civilian, military or law enforcement purposes. The arm element is retractable and compact so that when not in use, it can be conveniently stored in the vehicle without significantly encroaching on the storage area. The device is helpful for aiding the handicapped or elderly move luggage and packages into or out of a vehicle such as an automobile. The device of the invention is convenient for use by elderly and handicapped persons or others who cannot readily lift objects such as suitcases, packages and the like. It is more convenient than presently used means, e.g. dollies, to lift and move objects such as suitcases or packages from one location such as the ground or a loading platform to a desired location, e.g. a storage or carrying area of a vehicle.